A thousand years
by BlackFish024
Summary: What if realization hit's Jane and she sees something that she had never saw before. Will she be able to accept her feelings and confess them to Maura before it's to late?


**Title** A thousand years  
 **Fandom** Rizzoli & Isles  
 **Author** Blackfish024  
 **Rating** T  
 **Genre** Romance  
 **Disclaimer** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. The books belong to Tess Gerritsen and the tv show to TNT.  
 **Summary** What if realization hit's Jane and she sees something that she had never saw before. Will she be able to accept her feelings and confess them to Maura before it's to late?  
 **  
A/N** This is my very first fanfiction story ever! It's inspired by the song "A thousand years" by Christina Perry. Please let me know what you think about my story. Thank you for reading and have fun!

It was a long day for Detective Jane Rizzoli and it was time to relax on her best friends couch with an ice cold beer and a movie. It was their Friday night movie night and they finally had the evidence they needed to wrap up the case they had been working on for the past two weeks. Two weeks of little to no sleep, lots and lots of coffee and barely time to see Maura. After she got the newest evidence from the lab she had enough to arrest the suspect for a triple murder.

When she left work the only thing she could think about was Maura. She left work early because there was nothing left for her tot do. When Jane arrived at Maura's house, she opened the door and let herself in. She closed it and turned around, looking for her. "Hey Maura, are you home?" she called, hoping that her best friend was here so they could start their movie night and relax. After a few minutes and no reply she tried again. A little louder this time. "Maura! Are you here?"

After again getting no reply Jane checked her phone for any missed messages. When there weren't any she walked in to the kitchen and opened the the fridge to grab herself a beer. She turned the cap off and threw it in the trash. She pulled a chair from the kitchen island and took a seat. When she took a swig from her beer she put it back on the island and started thinking. Where the hell is Maura! She didn't tell me she had a date?! She normally would have called me to tell me that plans had changed. Who was this guy to let Maura forget about their plans?

Lost in her thoughts Jane didn't hear the clicks of heals coming from the stairs. When Maura walked down she called for Jane, but got no reply. As she almost reached the last step she called for Jane again. She thought she heard something earlier when she was changing for her date. "Jane? Is that you?" When Jane heard her name she put her thoughts to the back of her head and looked where the sound came from.

She stood and took a few steps when she froze. There was Maura, in a beautiful form fitting dress. Jane's eyes opened wide and she took in the beauty that was in front of her. From the amazing 5 inch reds heals, to her well shaped legs, her hips that fitted perfectly in the black knee high dress, to Maura's revealing chest and then to her shoulders that where cascaded by beautiful locks of honey blond hair. Maura had put a little bit of make-up on and it made her even more beautiful, Jane thought.

After a few minutes Jane tried to clear her thoughts by shaking her head slightly. Maura stood at the bottom of the stairs locking her eyes with Jane's. When Jane looked into beautiful hazel eyes she felt her stomach tighten. Butterflies going wild. What is happening to me! Get a grip Rizzoli!

After closing her eyes for a little bit to clear her head, Jane opened them again to see that Maura was smiling at her. This made Jane's heart flutter. It can't be. Am I in love with Maura? She is beautiful and sure as hell attractive. You have to be blind no to see it! But I can't be attracted to her. I''m straight. She is straight! She does not love me like that, right?

When Jane started looking back on her friendship with Maura she thought about everything she ever wanted in a relationship. A friend, a home, a family. And Maura was all of that. She was her best friend. She was her home. When she was with Maura she felt relaxed and safe. She was more at Maura's then she was at her own home. And her family had taken Maura in with so much love. Hell, her mother even saw Maura as one of her own.

But what about Maura's feelings. She could not possibly feel the same. She is straight! And I'm not her type! She said it herself, during the Merch case. But what about all the touches that linger just a second longer that is necessary. And the way she looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking. The look in her eyes says so much more that words can ever describe. But I could never figure out what it was. Could it be love?

When Jane really thought about all the things she felt and loved about Maura and the fact that maybe Maura could feel the same, she took a deep breath and took a step closer to the beautiful doctor. Her heart began beating faster. So loud she thought Maura must have heard it.

When Jane started thinking again she came across the fact that she hated all the guys Maura dated. They were never good enough. They would claim her and take her away from Jane. She would spend little to no time with her and finally when they would marry she would only hear from her with Christmas when she got the regular Christmas card. She could never live without Maura.

And the most important face is, they could never protect her the way she could. She would give her life to save Maura's. She almost did, multiple time. First with the shooting at BPD. She never told anyone, but she not only shot herself to safe her brother, but also to safe Maura. She though they would've killed her. And she needed backup to go to the morgue as fast as possible. But also the time when Hoyt had them both captive in the jail hospital. She thought Hoyt was going to kill her and she was not going to let that happen when she was alive. It was her life or his. But she would do everything she could do to protect Maura.

After another clenching breath Jane looked back up in Maura's eyes and took another step closer.

But what if Maura didn't feel the same way. Or they eventually broke up. Jane knew she was not easy to love and with her job she never knew if she would be coming home. What would happen to their friendship if their relationship ended. Could they still be friends? And what about work. Would things become awkward when they had to work together? Would one of them move to another city?

She could never live without Maura. Maybe it was better to just stay friends. Just love her from a distance than not at all. How hard could it be to just be friends and put all the feelings she had to the back of her head. But when Jane looked, really looked into Maura's eyes she felt something she never felt before. She felt realization, but most of all she felt love. She could never just be Maura's friend anymore. It was to late for that. Jane loved Maura. With all her heart. And she probably did since the first time they met. Then she thought about all the things she did for Maura just to see her smile. The morning runs, eating healthy even wearing a dress if she asked for it. She all did it because she loved her. Always did and always will.

After another clenching breath she took another step closer to Maura. The love of her life. They were now toe to toe and Jane could smell Maura's lotion. She could also feel the heat radiate of her. Maura looked questionably at her and whispered "Jane". All Jane could do was stare in those beautiful hazel eyes. All the love she felt was reflected back to her in those eyes.

Jane took one last deep clenching breath, closed all the space between them en put her hands on Maura's hips. Their eyes still locked, Jane tried to project all the love she felt for the woman before her in her eyes. Maura was worried about Jane. She hasn't said anything since she called for her. The only thing she did was stare at her, breath and take a few steps closer.

But now Maura felt everything Jane was struggling with. She felt the love that the woman before her had for her. She didn't know what to do and was scared that it she would move Jane would get scared and run away. So she just stood there.

When Jane felt the courage she was looking for she whispered one little word that held so much meaning and love.,"Maura". Jane took her one hand from Maura's hip up the side of her body, over her arm and shoulder to the back of her neck. She leaned a little bit toward Maura to see if it was okay. Maura could only smile and leaned closer to Jane to let her know it was.

That was all the encouragement Jane needed and she brushed her lips against those of Maura. It felt like the whole world stop and everything fell into place. The kiss was soft and all the love the two felt was translated in that one kiss. After a short time Jane felt Maura's tongue against her bottom lip to ask permission to deepen the kiss. When Jane granted her access the kiss deepened and Maura's hands flew around Jane's neck to pull her even closer. When they both needed air to breath Maura broke the kiss and put her head against Jane's.

They just stood there. Breathing deep, holding each other and enjoying the moment. Then Jane needed to explain things to Maura. "Maura" she tried. Maura leaned back a little to look in Jane's eyes. As she saw all the love she had returned in those hazel eyes there was only one thing she could say "I love you, Maura. I love you and I will for a thousand years. I can't let you go on that date." All Maura could do was smile. "I love you too, Jane."


End file.
